


Broken Strings

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School, Lurry, Lurry Stemmings, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twins, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Luke Hemmings start out as friends but they find themselves wanting more and when they do become something more what will there friends think? There is only one publicly gay couple in the whole school(Zouis) and they constantly get bullied. Will Lurry be bullied and have the strength to stay out of trouble even though they both have anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue eyes

"DAD Luke won't stop stealing my underwear!"

"Oh shut up clifford I'm right next to you and luke Robert Hemmings stop stealing your brothers underwear!" Ashton said in a deep voice trying to sound like a dad.

Luke, Michael, and Ashton were on their way to pick Calum up to go to school. Ashton was driving and Michael called shot gun.....for forever. Luke rolled his eyes at the memory. Calum and Luke really didn't care claiming that the party was always in the back.

"You're just jealous because I look better in them." Luke said smugly having to yell over the blaring nickelback song.

"Dude they're my ninja turtle underwear! How can you even look good in ninja turtle underwear. It's not even attractive!"

"Well yeah they're not attractive....on you!"

"Oh my god Luke just-just stop." Luke could make out the tips of Michaels lilac hair as he shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly Ashton turned his music down and changed it to the fray's how to save a life as they pulled up into Calum's neighborhood. His grandma doesn't like them very much so they always try to be more...likeable. She claims that they are the reason why Calum got tattoos and has bad grades.

"Hello Mrs.Hood!" Ashton shouted.

Mrs.Hood stood with her hands on her hips as she scowled at us.

She didn't mind us but she was weary of us.

Calum rushed passed his mom giving her a quick peck on the cheek. His grandma followed him outside with her cane held high shouting at him.

"YOU NEED TO GET THEM GRADES UP YOU HEAR! DON'T DROP OUT OF SCHOOL LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Heeeyyy!" Ashton said with his hands up. "I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!"

Calum's 90 year old grandma then flipped off Michael, Ashton, and Luke making them all giggle as they left Calums house.

Ashton then turned his music back on now putting on Paramore's Ignorance.

"Ready?" Ashton asked.

"For whaaaaaaa!"

Ashton took a huge U turn making Calum squish into Luke. They were all laughing so hard. Then Calum climbed over Luke so he was practically on top of Luke looking out the window. "Ooooh who's that cutie?"

Luke looked out the window and blinked a couple of times to see if what he was seeing is real. 

He was wearing sunglasses but Luke could still make out the strong cheek bones and smooth pink lips the boy had. He had long dark brown smooth hair. He wore a black button down shirt that was most definitely not buttoned down all the way. It was tucked in tight black jeans that showed off his longs legs. 

He was walking with Chelsea. She came over the other day to Lukes house and introduced herself as their new neighbor. Was THAT her twin brother she was telling Luke about?

"Luke? " Calum said nudging me.

"Hmmh?" Luke said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's our new neighbor. Why?"

"She was waving at you bro!"

"Really oh sorry."

Calum just laughed. 

"Alright I'll pick you guys up after school for band practice, ok."

"Wait Ash, why are you dropping us off here!"

"Because I'm late to work Cliffonda thats why!"

Michael got out of the car angrily "Well fuck you then!"

"Heyyyyyy no swearing!" 

"Bye Dad, have a nice day at work! WE LOVE YOU!" Michael said yelling on the top of his lungs.

Ashton flipped them off and yelled ,"Stay in school kids!" before speeding away.

"Come on Chelsea walk a little faster." Harry nagged at his younger sister. 

Well she's not exactly that much younger than Harry. She was just born 10 minutes after Harry but Harry always seems older. 

"Nag me one more time Harry and I will hit you. Plus it's your fault you didn't let me bring my penny board." She scolded Harry.

"I don't want you to get busted again for riding it in school." he slightly shoved her shoulder. 

"I command you to stop." She said waving a pretend wand. 

"Haha okay I'm so done with you. You're such a little twat." 

"Hey hey hey! Why you gotta be so rude, dontcha know I'm human too." She laughed/ sang. 

"Seriously why can't I be an only child." Harry huffed. 

"You know why Harry?"

"Why?" 

"Cause then you'd be alone! I swear sometimes I wish I was in the same car as mum and dad. Then I wouldn't bother you anymore." She said with tears threatening to come out. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Chelsea. I love you and I'm happy you're still here to keep me company." Harry hugged her. 

"Eww too much human contact hazza!" She squirmed out of his hands. 

Suddenly they heard a car screech as it made a huge u turn right in front of of them. Harry saw probably the brightest blue eyes in history as they met his. Chelsea was waving at someone in the car beside him. Then the car sped off leaving Harry breathless. 

"Oh my god Harry! You have the hots for our neighbor huh?" Chelsea laughed pointing at Harry.

"He's our neighbor?!?" Harry gasped. 

"Yes, yes he is." She smirked. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone that I'm Bi Chelsea. I will slit your throat okay!" he warned her. 

"Jesus Christ okay. For fuck sakes mate." She laughed pulling on his cheeks. 

They finally arrived at their new school and Chelsea being Chelsea sighed and said, "Well here goes nothing. Welcome to hell Hazza."


	2. The Welcoming Rally

"Why do they have this fucking assembly every year?" Michael asked clearly agitated.

They were sitting in the football stadium completely squashed with their tall legs bending in awkward angles.

"You know, to spead school spirit! Yaay!" Calum said sarcastically.

"Calum, Calum, Calum, Calum, Calum!" Luke wined in a high pitched voice while poking Calum's side.

"WHAAT!"

"I have to go pee."

"NO! I am not taking you! There are too many people here and I don't feel like getting up."

"ugh. PLEASEEE!"

"No."

Luke stuck his lower lip out and put his head on Calums shoulder. 

"Please?"

Calum turned his head so that he was looking at Michael who sat on the other side of him. "Can you take him to the bathroom?"

"What? No he can take himself."

"Michael just take him I took him last time."

"Uuugh FINE LUKEY LETS GO CHANGE YOUR DIAPER!"

Luke laughed and put his hands over his pink face. Some of the girls who sat around them started to giggle no doubt overhearing Michaels big mouth.

Michael and Luke made their way out of the crowded stands and into the empty hallway.

"So we still need a name for the band. I was thinking of bromance."

"Bromance?" Luke shook his head. "I don't know about that one mate."

"Ugh well you think of a better one!"

Luke laughed and shrugged awkwardly."The Lads?"

"HAHA the Lads. Oh my god luke." Michael said shaking his head. "That's terrible!"

"Well I think it's better than Bromance."

"Whatever!" Michael stuck his tongue out at Luke while Luke pushed open the bathroom door.

Luke did his business but when he came back out Michael was gone.

"That wanker!" Luke whispered to himself.

"Hey look who it is!"

Luke stopped walking and his heart dropped at the recognition of that voice.

"Hi Tristan." Luke said while turning around to face Tristan and his friends.

"So, how's your boyfriends. Michael, Cal, and Ash?"

"They're not my boyfriends!"

"Right you guys just suck each others dicks for fun."

"What do you want!" Luke snapped surprising himself at how stern he sounded.

"Oooooh, did you grow a pair of balls over the summer Lukey?" He said in a baby voice."Or did your mother loan them to you?"

Luke saw red. 

He took a step forward and before Luke knew it his hand was raised up high and in a fist.

"Hey." Said a deep dangerous voice from behind Luke. A cold hand grabbed Lukes shoulder automatically relaxing him.

5 min before

"Hey Chelsea go find a seat for us. I have to go pee." Harry Suggested. 

"Again? Didn't you just take a piss at home?" Chelsea laughed. 

"Yes now go fucking find us some seats! For fuck sakes." Harry said. Chelsea then started walking off to the back of the school where the field is.

Chelsea walked toward the back earning a few stares from some girls. Chelsea could feel the stairs but she didn't pay much attention to them because she was the new kid. It was expected, right?

She walked up the ramp that led up to the football field and past a huge group of students. 

"Hey Calum isn't that the girl that you saw before school?" Michael winked. 

"Yeah that is. I should go talk to her huh?" Calum smirked. 

Calum fixed his black and red flannel and started to walk towards Chelsea. 

"Hey Calum." Vanessa smiled stepping in his way.

"Hey Van I have to go talk to someone. Be right back,Mikey is over there though." Calum said rushing past his childhood friend Vanessa. 

"Weirdo." Vanessa murmured walking up to Michael. 

Calum smiled as he reached Chelsea. 

"Hey I'm Calum." Calum introduced himself. 

"Umm hi." Chelsea said shyly. 

"Are you alone?" Calum asked. 

"No my brother is in the bathroom actually."

"Do you want to sit with us?" 

"Ermm I guess." Chelsea smiled. 

" I didn't catch your name."

"Erm Chelsea." 

Calum lead her to the bleachers and introduced her to the rest of the gang.


	3. A Bloody Ring

"Hey." Harry said in a low dangerous voice.

He put his hand and the boys tense shoulder and they immediately relaxed.

"What Is this? Another boyfriend?"

Harrys body tensed. 

"Awww look. Lukey is blushing. His face is like a tomato!" Tristan and his flock began to laugh pissing Harry off. "And who's this?" Tristan said now focusing on Harry."You look familiar."

"He's Chelsea's twin." One of Tristans friends said.

"Oooh yes Chelsea." He dragged out her name. "That girl is finnnne. Would you mind if I-"

Blood squirted out of Tristan nose as he punched him.

Harry stood there in shock as Luke reached up with his other hand to hit Tristan again.

Then Harry snapped out of it and pushed Luke back with his body.Tristan was off balance stumbling back into his friends.

Harry grabbed Lukes shoulder and dragged him out of the hallway back into the bathroom.

Luke shoved his shoulder out of Harrys hands and slumped down on the wall across from Harry and the door.

Luke had his head between his knees and he was breathing heavily.

Harry stood next the the door listening to Tristan and his friends. Making sure that they were gone for good.

"Thank you." Harry said when Lukes breathing came back to normal.

Luke snapped his head up in surprise." For what?"

"For defending my sister. And if you didn't hit him I'm sure that I would have. Though I didn't peg you as the type to well....fight."

Luke laughed. "Yeah well I usually don't. Its just....your sister was very kind."

Harry had a feeling that there was more Luke wasn't saying but he wasn't going to push it. He just met the guy.

Luke stood up and walked over to the sink. He took his rings off and started to wash his hands. They both watched as the blood stained water went down the drain.

"Thank you Harry, right?"

Harry nodded not trusting his voice. Harry loved the way Luke said his name with his accent.

"Thank you for pulling me away. I-I wasn't thinking. If I had continued fighting his friends would have joined in and I'd be....yeah."

"No problem."

Luke looked up and their eyes met. 

Luke blushed and looked down putting his rings on again feeling Harrys eyes still on him.

They walked in comfortable silence all the way up to the football field.

"Can you see my sister anywhere?"

"Yeah she's right over there sitting next to Calum."

Harry frowned standing on his tippy toes trying to find her. Luke watched in amusement as Harry tried to make himself taller. 

"Come on. I'll take ya to her."

They weaved in and out of the crowded walkway. A group of girls walked passed them, most of them staring at Harry. Lukes hands unconsciously formed into fists.

"Heyyy there you are!" Michael said with a smile. "I was wondering where you went."

Luke rolled his eyes. 

"Michael this is Harry. Harry this is Michael." They nodded at each other. "Now move over."

Michael laughed and squished his feet up against his body so that Luke and harry could pass.

"Hey Harry! This is Calum"Chelsea said excitedly. "And this is Vanessa!"

Luke sat between Michael and Calum putting his own feet up so that Harry could pass. 

Harry then forcefully sat between Calum and Chelsea. Luke and Michael gave out a laugh as Harry eyed Calums tattoos.

"Hello and welcome!" The schools principal came onto the field and started giving some speech that Luke zoned out on.

It was about half way through the assembly when Calum leaned over and grabbed lukes hand. He took Lukes ring off and saw the blood that stained it.

Shit I forgot to clean the ring. Luke thought.

Calum held up the ring and looked at Luke disappointedly. "I-I-It." Luke looked down. "It wasn't as bad as last time. Harry stopped me b-before I could" Luke swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall "I didn't mean it. I- I think I broke his nose."

"What did he say?" 

Luke sniffled. "He was talking about Chelsea. "

Calums jaw tensed. "Luke you can't keep doing this."

"I know Calum you don't think I know. It's not something I can control. You were there last time. I-I just." Luke ran his hands through his hair as he put his head down on his knees. 

Calum patted Lukes back. "It's alright Lukey. It's alright."

5 minutes later 

"So what's your first period?"

"Uhhh it says P.E."

Luke and Harry were walking down the crowded ramp. Calum and Chelsea were in front of them while Vanessa and Michael were walking behind them.

"What teacher?"

"Mr. Hor-Horny?"

"Haha no Horan. Mr. Horan."

"Ohhh." 

Both Luke and Harry laughed causing Chelsea and Calum to glance at them.

Chelsea winked at Harry causing him to flip her off but he was still smiling.

"Yeah we have the same class. " 

Luke bit down on his lip ring and Harry was lost in the thought of having that lip ring wrapped around his-

"Harry Calum's going to walk me to my class. I guess his class is right next to mine, I'll see you at lunch. Bye Hazza!"

And she rushed off before Harry could say hell no to Calum taking his little sis to her class.

"Come on let's go Harry."


	4. Slowly Falling

Luke tried. 

He tried really really hard not to stare at Harrys body but it was just so perfect and majorly distracting.

He's never seen so many tattoos on a person in his life. Infact Calum, Michael, and Ashton are the only people who Lukes seen with tattoos.

"How many?" 

"huh?" 

Did I say that out loud? Luke thought.

"H-how many tattoos do you have?"

"Oh umm. I actually lost count. At least over fifty."

Lukes jaw dropped as Harry smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

They chose their lockers so that that way they were right next to each other. They both didn't know anybody else in the class yet so they stuck together.

Luke stiffly turned to his locker and pulled his shirt off and now it was Harry's turn to try (and fail) not to stare.

Harry was surprised at how much muscle Luke had. He had seemed so lanky but that was just because of Lukes posture. Because Luke was so tall he always walked with his shoulders and back scrunched up but when he stood up straight to take his shirt off Harry's mouth dropped open.

Harrys eyes wandered across Lukes smooth chest and toned stomach. Harry wondered how it would feel to kiss all the way down starting from Luke's collarbone down to his-

Luke shrugged into his shirt snapping Harry from his dirty thoughts.

Harry cleared his throat. "So have you had this teacher before? Should I be worried?"

"Ah I haven't had him before but if he's anything like his son then we'll have a good time."

"His son?"

"Yeah. Niall Horan. He's a character all right."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Luke laughed."It depends on the situation."

"Heyyy! What's up iron fist. "

Luke sighed but had a small smile on his lips.

"Hey Niall. This is Harry."

"Aw It's nice to meet you." Niall said enthusiastically with his thick Irish accent. "Dude you totally broke Tristans nose. You were like pa pa pow!" Niall then began punching the air while shuffling his feet.

"You look like pop eye but without the spinach." Harry said in amusement.

"Aww that hurts. That really hurts Harry."

"Ok ok everybody line up."

When P.E. was over Niall followed them all the way to their lockers beaming about Tristans broken nose again.

Harry thought it was cute but he could see Luke starting to become uncomfortable.

"Hey shouldn't you get dressed mate. We'll see you at lunch, yeah?

"Alright. I'll see you lads later."

"Thanks." Luke said when Niall was out of earshot.

"No problem."

They looked at each other perhaps a little bit longer than they should have before they started to get dressed.

Harry continued to gawk at Luke and Luke continued to gawk at Harry. Yet they were still oblivious to each others gawking.

"What class do you have next?"

"Algebra 2 with Mrs. Green."

"ooh. She's kind of a bitch man good luck. I've got English with Mrs.Pearcy. Rumor has it that she's pregnant so I hope her mood swings aren't that bad."

Beep

"Ok well I'll see you at Lunch. Mrs. Greens class is right over there to your left." Luke said leaning into Harry pointing down the hallway.

But Harry was not paying attention at all. His eyes stayed on Luke and the small distance his lips were to Lukes. But most of all he was distracted at how Luke smelled. He smelled so fresh and clean. Like if you were in the middle of a forest and took a deep breath, being surrounded by natures trees. That's what Luke smelled like. But Harry found himself wondering what Luke tasted like.

"Got it?" 

"What..uh yeah. Thank you so umm...when is lunch?"

Luke turned his head to look at Harry and finally noticed how close they were.

"Oh ummm.....uh...a-after 3rd period."

"Thank you." Harry said in a whisper.

Beep

"I have to go. I'll see you at lunch. We usually sit outside. You'll see us or at least hear Michaels big mouth."They both laughed. "Goodbye!"

"Bye." Harry said quietly but Luke had already been swallowed up by the sea of people.


	5. Friends?

"So it's Harry right?"

Harry nodded while chewing his fries. 

"So how are you liking Australia so far?" Michael asked while sitting down on the lunch table making Harry scoot over closer to Luke. Harry was accurately aware of their thighs rubbing against each others. 

"It's uh hot." Chelsea, who sat directly across from Harry in between Calum and Vanessa , started giggling at Harrys answer making him kick her under the table.

"It is always fucking hot here. I mean how the hell can you idiots only wear tight ass black jeans. Jesus it makes me wonder if you guys actually have balls."

"VANESSA!" Chelsea slapped Vanessa's shoulder shocked at her blunt words. Michael and Calum were laughing and Harry was patting Luke's back because Luke was choking on his drink.

"Whhaaat? It's true. I mean-"

"Ok ok we get it." Chelsea giggled out.

Vanessa shrugged and took a sip from her sprite. 

"If you don't mind me asking Vanessa but where are you from?" Harry asked not recognizing her accent.

"I'm from California." His eyebrow rose." Yup I'm a long way from home."

" I'm sorry but I have to ask. Are all Americans as blunt as you are?" Michael asked causing the group to go into a laughing fit.

Vanessa flipped Michael off and said "Nope. Just me."

"What's so funny?" Niall asked while slipping into the seat next to Vanessa.

"Michael was just making fun of my bluntness." Vanessa pouted. 

"What Vanessa's blunt? Sense when?" Niall asked while making a funny sarcastic face which caused everybody to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled while laughing."You guys are terrible."

10 minutes before school ends

"I love having PE last period. They always let you out early and you don't have to walk around school smelling if you didn't have time to take a shower." Vanessa said to Chelsea.

"Yeah it's got its perks." 

"What are you even wearing Irwin?" Vanessa asked while walking toward him. He was leaning on his car wearing a suit. A full on suit. 

He laughed," I got a job."

"Tsh finally."

"Heeey!" He bobbed his head at Chelsea." Who's this?" Ashton bit his lip while checking Chelsea out and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"This is Chelsea and Calum already called dibs."

Chelsea gasped and Ashton chuckled. Vanessa leaned against Ashton's car and so did Chelsea.

"She has a brother though. They're twins even though he does look older. Sorry. "She glanced at Chelsea." Buuut Hemmings already called dii-wait I wasn't suppose to tell you that-hey look at the sky it's so pretty-so hows the band going?"

"Wait wait whoa what?"

"H-how?" 

Ashton and Chelsea said at the same time leaning off the car to face Vanessa.

"Uh?"

"Don't uh me. What do you mean?" Ashton asked while crossing his arms.

"I don't know what I mean? What do you mean? What does it mean to mean? I don't know? Who are you? Who am I?" Vanessa said crazily making both Chelsea and Ashton laugh.

"I hate how funny you are!" Ashton said while shaking his head. Vanessa and Ashton met eyes then they both blushed making Chelsea feel like the third wheel.

Beep

Suddenly hundreds of kids swarmed out of school. Finding Luke though all of the kids was easy because he was so freaking tall. 

When the crowd thinned out both Ashton and Chelsea gasped while Vanessa giggled.

Luke was walking really close to Harry. Harry had just said something to Luke that made him blush. Luke put his hands in his pockets with his thumbs out and looked down at Harry, still blushing. 

"You were right." Ashton said in a whisper. Vanessa put her hand on Ashton's shoulder.

"When have I ever been wrong Ash?"

Vanessa then began to walk toward them."I'll see ya later Chels!"

"Bye! Wait where is she going?"

"To the library." Ashton said like she should have already known that.

"Oh." Chelsea nodded her head noticing how Ashton was bluntly checking Vanessa's butt out.

Vanessa passed by Luke and Harry and said something to them that made them both blush.

"Hey Ash this is Harry."

"Uh hi Harry." They shook hands and Chelsea gave out a nervous giggle. Chelsea couldn't help but think of Ashton as the dad and Luke as the daughter bringing home Harry the tattooed bad boy boyfriend.

Ashton widened his stance, stood up straighter to appear taller, and crossed his arms making his biceps look bigger."So you like Luke uh."

Chelsea started laughing so hard she started to cry. 

Luke's face was so red it turned purple.

Harry ran his left hand through his hair looking away for something anything to make this a little less awkward.

"He guys." Michael said walking up with Calum by his side.

"Whats up?" Calum asked noticing Chelsea cracking up.

Harry looked at Chelsea angrily thinking that she was the one that told Ashton. 

"Oh nothing we just have to go! Right Harry."

"What? Why so soon?" Calum asked hurt.

"Oh I uh I have to go pee like really bad."

She pulled on Harry's arm."Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah bye Harry!" Ashton said in a girly voice making Luke mad.

Harry and Chelsea had been walking for about a minute before Harry turned around and got in Chelsea's face."WHY? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE GOD DAMMIT CHELSEA WHY! GOD I WISH OUR PARENTS WERE HERE TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE BECO-"

Chelsea slapped him. 

Harry took a step back with his hand on his red cheek."I didn't tell him Vanessa did because at lunch you guys WERE PRACTICALLY SITTING ON EACH OTHERS LAP! AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I! DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"

"Oh whatever!" Harry turned around and started to walk angrily. "Well?" He asked when Chelsea didn't turn to walk with him.

"Go fuck yourself Harry." She turned around and started walking back to school thinking that she'll join Vanessa at the library.

"Chelsea. CHELSEA!!" 

"WHAT HARRY! WHAT!"

She turned around to face a confused harry. "I can't do this with you Harry. Every time we argue you always bring up our parents. Always! It hurts Harry. I'm just so done with you right now. And to assume I told-even what happened to the BOTH of us the last time you came out. Just-just give me some space alright."

"Alright." Harry said feeling ashamed . 

Chelsea turned around and walked back to school. 

Harry balled his fists up and hit the first thing he saw which was a stop sign.

"FUUCK!" He yelled. 

He heard a crack from a leaf behind him. He turned around to see a scared Luke."What the fuck do you want? Haven't you already done enough!"

Luke scrambled away feeling tears threatening to fall. 

Harry cursed again and ran after Luke. "Look I'm sorry ok! I just-" Harry put his hands on his head and started to cry. " I can't do this to her again. She deserves so much more. I don't know why I snapped at her and she's-I-I just-I can't do to her what happened last time." he sat down on the curb.

"It's alright." Luke said while joining him on the curb. " What happened?"

"I came out. I told everybody that I was bi and they-they didn't like that. They couldn't touch me though. I already beat them up twice so they knew-those fuckers knew not to touch me so they-" Harry balled his fists up and Luke could see the veins pop out of Harry's forearms. "So they touched her. "

Luke gasped while putting his hands over his mouth. Tears fell both his and Harry's.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's-" Harry sighed."Let's just say friends, ok?"

"Yeah. Ok Harry."


	6. Bonnana Pizza Party

One week later 

"You going to the library again sis?" 

"Yeah I actually LIKE reading! Who knew? "

"Thats good though right? Reading's good."

"I guess. Vanessa gives me a lot good books to read." Harry nodded."So how are you and Luke?"

"We're good."

"Umm just good?"

"Yeah we've decided to just be friends."

"Yeah you told me that like a million times which is why I'm worried. "

"Why are your worried? You're always worried."

Chelsea laughed,"Yeah actually I am and It's all your fault. I used to not give a shit about the world and I still kinda don't but now I have to worry about you and that knee jerk reaction of yours. It always has me on edge."

Harry chuckled "Yeah well lately I've been thinking actually."

"Which brings me back to the I'm worried."

"What? You're worried of me thinking? "

"Yes! Very! Since when do you actually think!"

"Since when do you read?"

Chelsea gave out a long sigh," All I'm saying is, you tell me almost every morning Luke and I are just friends even when I don't even ask. It's like you think that saying it over and over again will make it come true. You did the same thing the first month we found out our parents had died. "

Harry sighed."I hate how you're right all the time."

Chelsea laughed."I'm beginning to like this radical side of you."

"Hey Chels can I uh talk to you for a second." Vanessa asked tapping on Chelsea shoulder. 

"Yeah. Harry I'll see ya at lunch." Harry nodded then disappeared in the crowded hallway."What's up."

"I kind of need a place to stay tonight. My parents are having this cheesy double date night thingy to save their marriage and anyway, can I stay over?"

"Yeah I'm sure Harry will be ok with it. "

"Are you sure? I mean I could just ask one of the guys."

"No no It's fine."

"Ok thank you!" Vanessa then surprised Chelsea by giving her a hug.

Beep

"Oh shit I'm going to be late! Mr. Watermelon er Waterman is an attendance nut job. I mean the guy needs to get laid or something to loosen up!"

'And she's back' Chelsea thought.

"I'll see ya after school yeah!"

"Yeah bye."

Chelsea rushed to her own class sitting next to a bored Niall. She secretly pulled out her phone and began to text harry.

Chelsea: Hey is it ok if Vanessa stays the night? 

Hazza: no 

Hazza: Vanessa smells

Chelsea: Well to late I already said yes! Wait what?

Hazza: jdksnsknxkskkxkgg

Hazza: bonana 

Hazza: PIZZA

Hazza: baaaalls and titties

Hazza: bonana pizza party 

Hazza: everything is awesome!

Chelsea: wtf???

Hazza: Sorry Calum and Michael took my phone. They nearly split it in two arguing about what ridiculous thing to txt next.

Hazza: lol yeah It's ok for her to come over. I'm not even going to be home.

Chelsea: whyyy?

Hazza: I'm going to a party

Chelsea: Do you recall what happened the last time you attended a party?

Hazza: Sometimes I forget that you've actually been reading at the library and not smoking like you used to but then you use all these proper words and shit

Chelsea: Nice try but you will not easily persuade me with distractions even if they are complements. If you want to go to a party then go ahead. 

Hazza: XD

Chelsea: but you have to take Luke with you! I have to go and learn now bye!

Hazza: wait what no!

Hazza: why?

Hazza: Chelsea?

Hazza: Chels you can't be serious!

Hazza: CHELSEA!

Hazza: FINE IF YOU WANT VANESSA TO COME OVER THEN THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE PARTY WITH ME!

Chelsea: Fine

Hazza: I hate you

Chelsea: I love you too now pay attention and learn bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be smut next chapter multiple smut with multiple couples at different times in different places XD


	7. More Than Friends

This was a very bad idea Harry thought.

Vanessa, Chelsea, Harry and Niall just walked into the raging party. Everybody stared them.

It was only 10 and people were already drunk stumbling passed the door to throw up in the bushes. Vanessa surprised Harry when she walked passed him and the crowed roared. 

"Hey guys. Been a while yeah?"

"Tsh we've missed you and your retardedly fun games!" 

"Ha! I'm sure you did Liam. This is Harry, Chelsea, and ya'll know Niall. They're cool."

And with that everything resumed back to normal and Vanessa smirked at an open mouthed Harry then winked at a giggling Chelsea.

"I need a drink." Harry murmured making Vanessa laugh.

"It's over here." They made their way into the kitchen and chelsea was beginning to get uncomfortable. Harry and alcohol do not mix well together. Ever.

Vanessa made Harry a drink in the wrecked kitchen. She laughed when Niall stepped on a pretzel stick and jumped mistaking it for a spider. She gave Harry a drink then she lined up 4 shot glasses and filled them up. Chelsea looked at them wearily.

"Oh chillax will ya! If you don't want to do it then don't. " she said simply. Chelsea smiled. No matter what Vanessa did she always made sure Chelsea was comfortable.

Chelsea looked at Harry who was already pouring himself another drink. Suddenly Chelsea felt mad. Why does she always have to be the one to miss out on all the fun because of Harry? She always has to worry about harry. He even said so himself! Maybe it's time she stopped worrying.

Chelsea grabbed a shot and Harry frowned. Vanessa and Niall grabbed one to. They raised it while Vanessa said,"To starting off a good night!" They all winched at the burn of the alcohol. Chelsea giggled making Harry mad. He doesn't like the idea of Chelsea loosening up. She was supposed to be all mad at him for making her come here. Not have fun. 

Harry huffed and took the last shot before walking his way into the living room. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching the crowd dance. Suddenly a girl came up to him and asked him to dance. He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink before joining her on the dance floor.

1 hour later

Ok so basically Harry and Chelsea were both completely drunk. 

Vanessa stayed around Chelsea though making sure she didn't do anything she'll completely regret. Niall was full on grinding into Daniela the new kid and Harry was sandwiched in between two girls.

"Heyyy LOOK WHO IT IS!" Said a loud booming voice causing everybody to stop and look at the door way.

Harry tensed and walked protectively toward his sister when he heard Tristan's familiar voice reply "And real the party has officially started!"

"We need to get out of here." Harry slurred.

Vanessa pulled on a wobbly Chelsea leading them quickly down to the basement.

"We can hide in here for a while."

"How do you know they won't come down here?"

"Because Zouis is down here."

"Zouis?"

"Zayn and Louis."

"heyy!" Zayn slurred spotting Vanessa coming down the steep steps.

Vanessa hugged Zayn then Louis giggling when Zayn leaned back to check out his boyfriend butt.

A couple of other people were down there as well but they all kept to themselves. 

"This is Chelsea and Harry."

"Oh the famous Harry. Where's Luke!" Zayn giggled out. He was really drunk having to lean on louis just to stay standing.

"Uh I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Ok why don't I go find Niall and you guys stay here and chat. " Vanessa scurried off mouthing to louis 'Keep them here'

"Why don't we sit?" louis said nervously.

"No I want to know what you mean?" Harry frowned taking a step forward.

"There is a rumor going around saying that you guys are dating. Omg Louis and I were so happy. It's so hard being the only-burp" Louis giggled while Zayn put a hand over his mouth."Excuse me. But yeah, it's hard being the only publicly gay couple in the whole fucking school. But NOW WE HAVE YOU!"

Harry's face was so red. His hands were in fists and he was right about to blow up when chelsea asked," Why? Why did you guys come out? I mean wouldn't it be easier keeping your relationship a secret?"

Harry looked over at Chelsea both shocked and mad at the question.

"We tried to keep it a secret but-"

"But I couldn't stop staring at Louis's ass!" Zayn said chuckling.

"It was just too hard. Eventually there will be a point when you either come out together or end it because it's to hard keeping it a secret." Louis said looking at Harry in the eyes. Harry looked away feeling guilty but he didn't know why.

"HARRY OH HARRY YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Tristan yelled obviously drunk. 

Harry was up the steps and next to the front door in an instant. Luke stood there out of breath leaning on the door frame scanning the crowd.

"Harry!" 

"Aww look at him searching for his lover!" Something in Harry snapped when he saw Luke starting to cry. He didn't even remember grabbing Tristan by the collar of his shirt and punching him. He only remembers feeling Lukes hands around his taunt muscles pulling him back and out of the house passing by Calum and Ashton. 

"Chelsea." Harry mumbled. "She's in the basement with Vanessa." Harry began to shake coming off from the adrenaline high. 

Calum and Ashton slipped into the party unnoticed. Everybody was staring at a pissed and bloody Tristan. Ashton lead the way to the cleared out basement. 

"Where the hell are they?" Calum asked starting to panic.

"Lets check up stairs." the older boy said.

They passed by some of making out couples making a shy Calum blush. They stepped over a passed out girl at the top of the steps. "Jesus christ Chelsea what the fuck did you eat. I swear I can see all of the colors of the rainbow in the toilet bowl!"

"Hahahaa You always make me laugh even in the worst of situations." 

"Ugh shut up and move over!" Zayn slurred before up chucking. 

Louis was leaning on the door frame laughing at a grumpy Zayn. Vanessa sat on the floor with Chelsea pulling Chelsea's short hair from her face. 

"There you guys are!" Calum sighed in relief. 

Chelsea covered her face up in embarrassment. 

" uh Calum would you mind getting me a drink?" 

Calum nodded and turned around nearly tripping over the passed out girl. 

"Oh hey Ash long time no see." Ashton and louis did one of those bro hugs and in the background you can hear Zayn throw up again. 

Vanessa stood up and stumbled. Ashton caught her while she giggled. "Your buff." Ashton flushed.

"Here ya go." Calum reached out to give Vanessa her drink but she just smiled and said," You drink it. You need to loosen uuupp!" She was still in Ashton's arms as she leaned forward and said in a whisper to Calum."Just kiss her already will ya! BUUURP!" Everybody laughed at her burp probably a little bit longer than they should have because most of them were still a little drunk. 

"WHAT THE FUCK LUKE WHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY?!? I COULD HAVE-"

"YOU COULD HAVE WHAT HARRY! RE-BROKEN HIS NOSE! BECAUSE THAT WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!"

"WELL FUCK MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" 

They were walking to Ashtons car which was parked far away because the street and parking lot was full no doubt because of the party. They had just reached the car.

"WHAT PROBLEM WOULD IT SOLVE HARRY!!"

"THIS ONE!"

Harry grabbed luke by his jacket and kissed him.Loving the feeling of Lukes cold metal lip ring against his soft lips. He pushed Luke back and they just looked at each other shocked. 

Then they kissed again while Harry opened the car door and angrily pushed luke down in the backseat.

"Hey Calum? Wanna dance!" Calum blinked a couple of times.

"Uh yeah but I suck at dancing." Chelsea giggled and stood up. Louis switched places with her and began to rub Zayns back. Vanessa sighed and leaned into Ashton with her back pressed up against his chest.

"You know you're really good at acting drunk." Ashton said in Vanessa's ear.

"Yeah just like your really good at denying the daddy kink you have." Ashton stiffened. 

"So you do remember?"

Vanessa giggled and turned around "I was never drunk that night." Ashton blinked a couple times just like Calum did.

"But I thought you forgot about it because-"

"Because Tristan is my step brother and I was scared that if I acknowledged you he would beat your ass up and you kind of left before I could explain myself. "

Vanessa looked down and Ashton smiled. He grabbed Vanessa swooped her down and kissed her. hard.

Chelsea had Calums hands around her waist as she grinded onto him. She's never done anything like this in her life and was happy that she is now. Especially with Calum. She could feel his hot breath next to her ear and she almost moaned out loud when his lips brushed the tender flesh under her ear. 

She could feel Caum getting hard under her. She slowly turned around and smirked up at Calum. With out even a second thought he leaned down and kissed her. Using his height to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue in. Chelsea moaned in the back of her throat making Calum grow even harder.

Niall had already started making out with Daniela and was now headed up stairs with her. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. His big thumbs brushing over her nipples making her moan.

Her hands wrapped around Niall under his pants feeling the length of him. Niall moaned and gently pushed her down on the bed.

Harry had just thrown his shirt on the floor next to Lukes. He quickly grabbed Lukes pants fumbling with the zipper. He pushed them down lukes legs cursing when his elbow hit the car door. "Fuck Luke why do you have to be so fucking tall."

Luke leaned up on his elbows and laughed. He arched up to kiss Harry. Harry grabbed the little packet of lube he had in his wallet and a condom. He flipped luke over and laughed to himself when he realised Luke was wearing ninja turtle underwear.

Vanessa stumbled into a room with Ashton's lips on hers. Ashton searched the wall looking for a light switch. He flipped it on and smiled when he saw the pool table. He picked Vanessa up causing her to squeal. He sat her down on the table and slid her shirt and pants off quickly. 

He put his big pointer finger slowly in Vanessa making her moan loudly. He added another and she arched her hips up to meet his thrusts. 

"Ash." She moaned causing him to shiver. He took his long fingers out and licked them.

He then pulled his own pants down but only at his knees. He put one hand on the pool table and the other around Vanessas back. He looked at her for permission and she nodded. He slowly entered Vanessa and she moaned causing Ashton to swear because he really wanted to ram into her. 

When Ashton was all the way in Vanessa wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear "I know you want to Ash. Go ahead I can handle it, daddy." 

"Fuck." Ashton moaned before ramming into Vanessa.

Calum picked Chelsea up and put her on top of the sink. All of the other bedrooms were full and Calum has had this boner for a long ass time. He tore his pants off while chelsea did the same. He rolled on a condom and Chelsea tried not to freak out at the size of Calum. Calum looked up and saw her worried face. 

"If you don't want to?"

"No it's not that it's just. Your uh big." 

Calum blinked a couple of times not understanding and then he blushed furiously when he did get it. 

"Oh."

"Lets just go slow yeah?"

"Ok."

She pushed Calum down on the closed toilet seat and slowly very slowly sat on top of him. Calum had one hand gripping the sink and the other gripping the towel rack. His arms and veins were bulging because it took everything in him not to grab Chelsea's waist and plow into her. She wrapped her hands around his taut arm muscles relaxing them. She used them for support as she began to bounce up and down. 

"Jesus Calum you fill me up." She arched her back and he moaned. 

Harry harshly spread Lukes ass cheeks apart and Luke moaned at the pain arching his back putting his smooth butt in the air for more. Harry stuck two lubed fingers into Luke causing the both of them to moan. Luke wiggled his butt feeling alittle uncomforable at first but then Harry slid them in and out causing more pleasure than pain.

"More Harry Pleaseee."

Harry smacked Lukes butt causing Luke to moan really loud and wiggle his butt wanting more. Harry pulled his fingers out and began to rub lube over himself. "You like the pain don't you Luke." he said dragging out the vowels of Luke's name. "Talk to me Luke." 

Luke smiled mischievously and said "Yes. I do love the the pain just as much as you love giving it." 

Harry smacked Lukes butt then slammed into Luke. Luke screamed and put his forearm on the seat and the other on the window. Harry backed out then plowed into luke again causing Luke to almost lose his balance. Harry wrapped his long slender fingers around Lukes waist and made sure to dig his nails in while he rammed into Luke again and again and again.

He could see Luke's blurry reflection in the window. He was sweating, his blond hair sticking to his red face, and he was biting his swollen red lips, sucking in his lip ring. Luke stared at Harry who had his long hair cradle his face. His intense eyes met Lukes and a bead of sweat fell from Harry's eye brow. 

Harry leaned over so his chest was on Lukes back. He intertwined his fingers with Lukes on the window and slammed deeper into Luke hitting Lukes prostate. "Fuck luke you're so tight. I'm not going to last long. "

"Ah n-neither a-am I."

They both came at the same time unconsciously yelling each others names. 

Harry laid down on Lukes massive shoulder with his hand around lukes slender waist. The both of them were breathing heavily. Luke was still on his stomach to tired to flip over. He turned his head and met his bright blue eyes with Harry's green ones.

"What the fuck did we just do?" Luke huffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky smutt lol
> 
> WARNING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VIOLENT


	8. Tomorrow it is

"I don't know what we just did. But I like it." Harry said making Luke giggle. 

"We have to get dressed before Ashton comes. He's going to get so pissed if he found out we had-" Luke blushed not finishing the sentence.

"Had gay butt sex in the back of his car."

"HARRY!"

Harry gave out a low chuckle that made Luke swoon. Harry pushed Luke closer to him and kissed him softly before sitting up and putting his pants back on. 

"So why did you even go to the party? I thought you don't like parties?"

Luke sat up and froze."Shit." Harry smiled hearing luke flat out cus for the first time. "Harry umm your house got broken into and the police were looking for you. "

"WHAT!!"

Luke flinched not liking harry yelling at him. Harry noticed this and tried to calm down but somebody fucking broke into his house. AGAIN!

"What did it say on the door this time?"

"H-how di-"

"Just tell me!" Harry snapped.

"Cock sucker." Harry climbed out of the car shirtless and pissed. He didn't want Luke near him when he blows up but Luke quickly put his clothes on and ran after Harry. 

Harry charged to his car and opened the trunk grabbing a bat. Even though Luke was supposed to be scared of a drunk and pissed off Harry he couldn't help but dreamily stare at Harry's back and forearm muscles. 

" Fuck off Luke. You don't want to see what happens next." Harry grabbed a black shirt from the trunk of his car and quickly put it on.

" I've already seen what happens next Harry for god sakes you just fucking beat up Trisan!"

"THAT is nothing compared to what I'm going to do next." He slammed the trunk and switched hands with the bat.

"Then what Harry?" Luke said clearly exhausted.

"What do you mean then what? THEN THEY'LL LEAVE US ALONE BECAUSE THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET BACK UP!"

Luke snapped. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the trunk. Harry's head smacked the window as luke towered over him yelling with bloodshot eyes,"AND HAVE YOU EVER DONE THAT HARRY! BEAT SOMEONE UP SO BAD THAT THEY CAN'T GET BACK UP! BECAUSE I HAVE HARRY AND I FELT LIKE SHIT! I FEEL LIKE SHIT!" Luke began to cry but held onto Harry even tighter yelling even louder "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO COME HOME AND SEE YOUR OWN FAMILY MEMBERS SCARED OF YOU! FLINCHING AND COWERING AWAY! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY YOU DON'T EVER WANT TO KNOW!"

Luke shoved Harry back a little more before releasing him. Luke turned around and started to count to ten trying to calm himself down.

He ran his hands through his hair and wiped his eyes. Harry was speechless. His mind was completely blank trying to understand what Luke had just told him.

"I was at a party. It was my Sophomore year and I had just started getting along with Michael. Calum and Michael were Juniors though and already had friends and such. One of there friends was a guy named Josh. He-He was gay but didn't want to admit it. So he would tease those who were or who he thought was. I had gotten completely wasted it being my first party and all. He had been making rude comments about Calum and I all night. I just ignored them like Mikey told me to. But then he-he had said something about my mother. I don't even remember what stupid thing he said but I guess just exploded. The worst part of it though was that I didn't remember a thing. I still dont. Just the blood. God there was so much blood Harry. Why? Why was there so much blood?" Luke was full on sobbing and harry wrapped his arms around luke while he felt Lukes tears fall onto his shirt.

"I guess I had hit him so hard that he passed out and his brain swelled up causing nerve damage. He couldn't talk or hear for a full year and even when he does its slurred and doesn't make sense. His mother was so sad. She knew his big mouth would get him in trouble someday. I was lucky that she never pressed charges. I guess her husband was rich and passed away so she had enough money to support all the medical bills. But I-I ruined a person's life and had Michael and calum not pull me off of him i have no doubt that I would have-" Luke sobbed into Harry's shoulder and harry felt his own tears fall from his face.

"Shhh it's Ok Lukey. Shhh."

After a couple of minutes of Harry soothing Luke they heard someone walking behind them. 

"Hey guys is everything alright?" Vanessa asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah." Luke sniffed and stepped away from Harrys embrace just as Ashton appeared around the corner.

"Hey there you guys are! Did you tell him about the break in?" 

Luke just nodded not trusting his voice. 

"Uhhh Why do you have a bat in your hand?" Ashton asked.

Both Luke and Harry looked down at the bat and just started laughing. What was Harry going to do with a bat? He doesn't even know for sure who did this.

"HAHA SUCKERSS!" Suddenly Calum ran down the corner coming into view with Chelsea on his back. Niall was behind him with Daniela on his. 

"CHEATER!"Dan yelled when Calum cut Niall off. 

They stopped and let the girls down. Calum having to practically get down on his knees because he was so tall and she was so short. They all stood in a little half circle not sure what to do next. 

"So the weather?" Daniela said breaking the ice making everybody laugh.

Chelsea then gave out a loud yawn. Suddenly the bushes behind them rumbled and harry raised his bat automatically.

A giggling Zayn and louis emerged out from the bushes. "Dude you got leaves in your hair."Vanessa said.

Ashton laughed "Did you just say Dude?"

Everybody started to laugh while Vanessa frowned." You got a problem with that brah?"

Bzzz bzzzz

"Hello?"Luke answered," Yeah we're on our way! Yeah why? Yeah why? Yeah why?" Everybody started giggling because Luke sounded just like olaf from the movie frozen.

"Uuugh but I like them! Noo!" Luke wined. 

"Is it your mom?" Calum mouthed to Luke. Luke shook his head. "BUTTT THERE MY FAVORITE PAIR CLIFFONDA!!"

"NO THOSE NINJA TURTLE UNDERWEAR ARE MY FAVORITE PAIR!!! AND THEIR MINEEEEEE!" Luke put his phone out in front of him while rubbing his ear. 

"WE'LL BE HOME SHORTLY!" he yelled into the phone over Michael then hung up on him.

"I'll take Niall Dan Calum and Zouis home sense they're both to drunk to drive."

Harry nodded. "Alright sounds good. Luke lives right next to us and Vanessa's already staying with us for the night so....I'll see you guys on monday."

"Goodnight!"

"Bye!"

"Make good choices!"

"To late!"

They all climbed into their cars and left tiredly.

"I'd say that It's safe for the night. It seems like they didn't really break in they just kind of wanted to let you know that they are able to. It was a threat. But don't worry we have policemen patrolling the area looking for any possible suspects. Now are you sure you have no idea who could have done this?"

"No officer you see that's the problem. I know to many people who would have done this."

The office nodded gravely while writing down on his little note pad."Ok son well we'll let you go now. If you see or know anything let us know. We won't judge."

Harry smiled tiredly. He nodded his head over to the officers who looked at Harry like he had some time of contagious disease, "You guys already have. But that YOU officer green for not. You have a nice night." And with that Harry turned around and walked up the steps to his house. He planned on leaving the vandalism on the door just for the fun of it. He could tell he was making people pissed. The neighbors were already outside and whispering. The officers looked either annoyed or pissed. Except for officer green. Harry respected officer green.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked standing up from the couch. 

"Yeah I'm fine I guess."

Luke nodded. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TRISTANS SISTER!"

" STEP SISTER!"

Chelsea ran down the stairs and into the living room with Vanessa right behind her.

"DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A BIG DEAL!"

"Wait your Tristan's sister!" Harry asked.

"STEP SISTER!"

"WAS IT YOU HUH? DID YOU PRETEND TO BE OUR FRIEND SO TRISTAN AND HIS JOCK BUDDIES COULD BREAK IN!"

"What!?" Vanessa whispered backing away from a pissed of Harry and Chelsea. Her tears started to cloud her vision. 

"They did break in the same day you suddenly wanted to come over."

" Vanessa would never do that to you guys!" Luke interviened.

"Luke this doesn't involve you!" Harry said rudely.

"Yes it does involve me!"

"Oh how in what way! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHOSE HOUSE GOT BROKEN INTO!"

"No but I've lived here longer than you have and have been bullied by the same people longer than you have.

DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOUR THE FIRST HOUSE THEY'VE EVER BROKEN INTO!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter what matters is that Vanessa is-"

"I'M WHAT CHELS, WHAT?! TRISTANS SISTER! I WOULD THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW NOT TO ASSUME THAT SISTERS ARE ALWAYS AS FUCKED UP AS THERE BROTHERS!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Harry yelled.

"IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD WHO IS JUST AS MUCH AS AN ASSHOLE AS HER BROTHER!"

"Step brother." Vanessa sighed out.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Chelsea said hugging Vanessa while Luke and Harry continued to scream at each other.

"It's ok." Vanessa replied.

"I'M THE ASSHOLE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOULDN'T LET ME TEACH TRISTAN A LESSON. MAYBE IF I FINISHED HIM OFF THERE WOULDN'T BE A BREAK IN!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU NEVER HIT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE THERE WOULDN'T BE A BREAK IN!"

"TECHNICALLY YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HIT HIM FIRST!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"OH THEN WHAT IS THE POINT LUKE! THAT YOU'RE SO PERFECT AND I'M NOT!"

" NO THE POINT IS THAT VIOLENCE DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!"

"WELL IT GOT JOSH OFF YOUR BACK DIDN'T IT!"

Harry immediately regretted saying that and luke's eyes swelled up with tears. Luke slapped Harry hard but Harry at this point couldn't feel a thing. Luke then grabbed his jacket on the couch and walked out slamming the front door making the whole house shake. 

Harry looked over at a shocked still hugging Chelsea and Vanessa then cursed under his breath as he followed Luke out. They did live right in front of each other. "Luke wait!"

Luke crossed the street while Harry chased after him. Luke suddenly stopped when he reached the sidewalk in front of his house.

"Luke?" Harry stood a few feet behind him trying to figure out why he stopped walking so suddenly.

Then Harry looked up and saw written on Lukes front door in big bold black letters that took up the whole door 

' pink panttie crossdresser fag!'

Luke turned around and cried into Harry's shoulder. He tried to comfort him but he was just seeing red. Nothing but red currently.

Luke leaned off of Harry and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I know who did it. Do you happen to have another bat?" Lukes voice came out strong and dangerous making Harry hesitate. Shocked at how quickly he switched gears.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Luke snapped now being the one to see red.

"We wanna help to." Vanessa said making the boys jump and turn around. 

Chelsea had her head lazily on Vanessa's shoulder as she quipped "I wanna help and all but can we do it tomorrow because I'm tired as fuck."

"Haha alright." Harry looked over at luke and smiled. "Tomorrow it is."


	9. You Suck

They all lazily walked back into the house. Harry checked the lock firmly shaking the door to see if it's secure.

"GOOD NIGHT HAZZA!" Chelsea yelled from upstairs. Vanessa giggled and they could hear Chelsea curse at her newly stubbed toe. 

Harry turned around and smiled checking out a limping luke? 

"Why are you-"

"Don't even ask because you already know the answer to that."

Harry laughed and surprised Luke by grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a hug. At first it was kinda weird because Luke was so much taller than Harry but then Harry scooted in a little closer and Lukes breath hitched. Harry slowly kissed Lukes collarbone making him tangle his hands in Harry's long soft brown hair. "Mmmh" Harry moaned. 

"Jesus I come down here to get some water and you guys are already humping each other?" Vanessa said. Luke jumped away from Harry but Harry still had his arms around Luke so he didn't get very far.

"This is my house I can do what I want where I want when I want." Harry said smugly. Luke and Vanessa shivered. Vanessa out of disgust and Luke out if anticipation. 

"Eck eww. I'm never sitting on your couch ever again. Or the table or the counter or-"

"Yeah yeah we get it now get your water and go."  

Vanessa flipped Harry off grabbing a water bottle and stomping up the stairs. "Next time I'm going to Calum's house. " she huffed causing Luke to giggle.

Harry smiled liking the sound of Lukes girly giggle. Luke sensed the mood change in Harry from playful to turned on. Luke stopped giggling and leaned down. His lips slowly brushed Harrys. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around lukes neck forcing him to kiss him harder. Lukes long fingers grabbed Harrys slender waist, his thumbs snaking under the fabric. Harry shivered feeling Lukes cold thumb ring against his skin. Harry grabbed the short hairs on Lukes neck pulling on them. Luke moaned and leaned down to deepen the kiss. Harry wrapped a finger around lukes belt loop and grinded into his crotch. Luke gasped at the sudden movement. 

Harry sucked on Lukes bottom lip suddenly wanting to feel Lukes lip ring around himself. He picked Luke up making Luke latch onto him for balance. Lukes long legs dangled and Harrys muscle flexed even though Luke was light. He sat down on the couch so Luke was straddling him. Luke lifted Harry's shirt slowly taking it off. He then leaned back and took his own shirt off. Harry admired Lukes sharp shoulders and muscles. With his pointer finger he outlined a vein that stood out on Lukes left bicep. Luke splayed his hand on Harry's chest. Rubbing his thumbs over Harry's butterfly tattoo. 

Luke slowly brought his hands down looking at Harry under his eyelashes. Harry cursed feeling completely helpless under Lukes simple touch. Luke undid Harry's pants for the second time that night. He spread Harrys legs apart and settled in between them sitting on the floor. He ever so slowly took Harry's boxers off. Harry sighed in relief as he finally sprung free from his restricting black boxers.

Luke grabbed Harry's base and placed a light kiss on the very tip. Harry moaned. He then took all of Harry in before hollowing his cheeks and puckering his lips making sure Harry felt his lip ring.  

"Jesus fucking christ Luke." Harry moaned out. Luke bobbed his head faster and faster while Harry thrusted his hips up meeting Luke. Harry wrapped a hand around Lukes head pushing and pulling almost reaching his high.

It wasn't until Luke whimpered that Harry noticed Luke was touching himself. Harry threw his head back as Luke moaned causing a vibration around Harry had sent him over. Luke soon followed still sucking on Harry making sure no cum leaked out of his mouth. He then sat down next to Harry on the couch with his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry's arm was on the couch around Luke. 

They stayed like that for a while. It wasn't until they noticed that it was getting light outside when they realized the time. It was 4am. 

"I should be getting back home."

"Yeah."

They awkwardly put their clothes on not sure what to say to each other. Was this just a one night thing or were they together. If they are together should they come out publicly or stay a secret even though the whole school already thinks that they are going out.

Harry opened the door for Luke. The both of them standing there awkwardly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Luke gave a quick smile before turning around and leaving. 

Harry sighed and shut the door staring at it for a while thinking.

"Wow......you SUCK." Vanessa said making Harry jump and turn around. She stood at the top of the steps looking down at harry with a smirk.

"Fuck off." 

She walked down and into the kitchen grabbing a yogurt from the fridge. Harry smiled listening to Chelseas familiar loud snores that echoed through out the house. Harry then started to climb the stairs but stopped and leaned down to ask Vanessa. "Well what would you say?"

"Nothing. All you had to do was kiss him to let him know that it was more than a one night stand. " She opened the yogurt and licked the wrapper clean.  "Idiot." She said turning around throw the wrapper away.

Harry laughed and shook his head thinking to himself. 'Wow I really am an Idiot '

"Goodnight Vanessa."

"Goodnight Harry."


	10. Brother?

Harry woke up to the sound of Vanessa and Chelsea giggling. He smiled. He was happy that his sister was happy. It's been a while since he's heard her real laugh. Not the fake forced out one, or the nervous giggle shes gives out all the time. But the real genuine laugh that he hears right now. 

Harry rolled over and checked his phone which was on the nightstand plugged into the charger. 

Luke: If you still want to do it meet me at Nandos at 10am.

Harry checked the time it was 9:15. He sprang up and ran to the shower suddenly feeling a little girly because he couldn't decide what to wear, the white shirt or the black shirt. To benie or not to benie. Oh well he'll just have to ask Chelsea when he gets out of the shower. 

He grabbed his towel and draped it over his shoulder. He walked out and was about to pass by Chelsea's room to the shared bathroom when he heard Vanessa whisper scream "You did not! Omg Chelsea in the bathroom? Did it hurt for you?"

"Omg yes. I'm freaking so sore. He was so BIG!" 

"Hahaha Omg Chels TMI!" 

"Shhhh! My brothers in the other room you know. My overprotective violent brother! If he found out I had sex with Calum Hood he'd kill him and ME!"

Harry's jaw dropped and he felt the veins pop out of his forehead and forearms. His knuckles already began to turn white.

"No offence Chels but if he's so overprotective why have you been hurt so many times by his mistakes?"

"............I don't know." Chelsea sighed and looked down. Vanessa and Chelsea were snuggled in the bed. Vanessa was laying facing Chelsea so her feet were next to Chelsea and Chelseas feet were next to Vanessa.

Harry frowned thinking about all the things he's fucked up and how they affected Chelsea. He felt something warm fall from his face and saw a tear fall from his cheeks. We quickly wiped it away and decided not to think about it. He'd rather focus on the rage he had toward himself. Rage is the only emotion Harry knows how to deal with. He knows exactly what to do when he's mad, punch someone or something. But he doesn't know what to do when he's sad. He doesn't usually cry. He didn't cry when he found out his parents died. He just held on to an hysterical Chelsea. When he's happy- well he usually isn't and when he is its usually with Luke. 

Harry shook his head trying to get the image of Luke biting his lip out of his thoughts. He took a step forward and Vanessa squealed making an overly dramatic disgusted face. Vanessa threw a pillow at him and yelled "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU HIPPIE!"

Chelsea gave out one of those real laughs again and Harry smiled loving the sound. 

"Yeah Harry sleeps naked and walks around the house constantly in his birthday suit." Chelsea said between laughs.

"Jesus and here I thought men who only wear tight black jeans had no balls. Guess I was wrong."

"OH MY GOD VANESSA!"

"Hahahaaa" Harry bent down with his hand on his stomach. He was laughing so hard that it started to hurt. 

"Harry just go take your shower before we have to leave!"

"Leave for what?"

"To meet Luke at Nandos you turd." Chelsea then threw her pillow at Harry and he girly dodged it.

"Alright alright!" Harry turned away with a fake smile and as soon as he was in the bathroom with the water running he let his guard down. He felt like a fool thinking that the text was only meant for him. That maybe it was a date. Harry sighed and ran his hands in his hair clearly frustrated. 

The blond haired boy was constantly on Harry's mind throughout his shower which caused Harry to have to take care of himself. Just the thought of Luke looking up at Harry, looking so innocently young while he had his soft lips and cold lip ring around Harry was just too much.


	11. Fuck

They were all sitting in Vanessa's car. Harry decided to wear his plain black T-shirt and no beanie. He was fixing his hair looking at Vanessa's cracked car mirror when she purposely turned harshly making them all fall sideways. Chelsea and Harry laughed as Vanessa continued the jerky movements. Harry sat in the front while Chelsea was alone in the back trying to grab her phone which fell out of her hands. 

"Staaaap. You turd! I'm trying to kik Cal-Daniela."

"Psssh Chels that wasn't an obvious cover up."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"I think you and Calum make a cute couple." Vanessa swerved and Chelsea choked on her own spit. Both of them clearly shocked at Harrys statement. 

"Uuuuh thank you?"

It was quiet the rest of the car ride.

Everything is awesome everything is cool when you're part of a team. Every thing is-

"Sup Ash. Where? So it was uh...HIM? Fuck." Vanessa glanced nervously at Harry."Alright we'll be right there. Lay him down and make sure he doesn't move. Put some ice packs on his head and ribs. If his breathing stays irregular then call an ambulance. Give Malum an ice pack as well " Vanessa hung up and Harry was right about to ask what the hell was going on when Vanessa made a huge sudden u turn. Harry and Chelseas cheeks were pressed up against the window as Vanessa sped up making Harry a little scared. 

She weaved in and out of traffic expertly making Harry question how much he actually knows about Vanessa. She suddenly parked on the side of a street and quickly got out. She jogged to the trunk of her car and opened it. She pulled out a bright red back pack and slid it around her slender shoulder making Chelsea freak out at how serious Vanessa looked. Vanessas usually not serious. At all.

She slammed the trunk down and murmured "Follow me." She walked in between two houses and opened the gate which lead them into a small garden and cottage. While closing the gate she said "This Is Michaels grandmas house and that," She bobbed her head toward the cottage," Is where they have their band practice and hang out after school."

She stopped right in front of the cottage and turned around looking Harry straight in the eyes,"I need you not to freak out. Ok. "

"What?!?"

"Don't get.....angry. Yet at least. And Chelsea.....don't freak out either."

And with that Vanessa opened the door and Chelsea gasped reaching for Harry's hand. Harry tried he really tried but he ripped his hand out of Chelseas and walked back into the garden. His eyes stinging with tears as rage and sadness took over everything in his body. He screamed then blacked out. He doesn't remember what he did or where he went after that. He just remembers seeing his Luke covered in cuts and bruises. 

"Chelsea can you go to my car and grab the other red bag I have in the trunk." Chelsea silently nodded and caught Vanessas keys. She ran out with her hands over her mouth trying not to cry.

Vanessa sighed at Luke who was laying down on the big couch with his shirt off. His legs dangling over the side and his torso had different types of ice packs on it. He had a huge bruise on his ribs that worried Vanessa. Hopefully it was just bruise and not a cracked rib. Calum sat with lukes head on his lap holding a bag of ice on his own cut lip. 

Ashton stood leaning on the island behind the couch with his arms crossed fuming out rage. His face was red and he was biting the inside of his cheek. His nose was flared and his right hand was swollen, its knuckles still had blood on them. Michael sat on the floor next to Calums legs. His left cheek was red and swollen making his eye look smaller. He had his knees up and his elbows on top of them holding an ice pack. He leaned his head back and and gave a small smile at Vanessa. He looked so tired. In Fact they all did. This wasn't the first time they've been in a fight. 

"Luke you're going to have to sit up hon. I need to check if your lung is ok."

"It's fine." Luke said already winching from the pain of just talking.

"Luke I know its going to hurt sitting up but I need to see if its cracked. Basically If you need hospitalization. "

"Luke just do what she fucking says. Haven't you already caused enough havoc today?"

"Ash if you're going to be an ass why don't you stand outside with Harry." Vanessa said while kneeling down next to Luke. Slowly taking the ice packs off of his torso.

Ashton huffed and angrily walked outside passing by Chelsea. 

"Here."

"No Chelsea I need you to clean Calums lip because its a pretty deep cut. " 

Chelsea nodded then asked without even thinking "Why don't you guys just go to the hospital or something?"

It was silent and Chelsea knew she asked the wrong question."Because they don't have enough money to keep up with all the medical bills. "

Chelsea nodded and Calum moved to get up. Luke couldn't procrastinate any longer and slowly sat up with Vanessas and Calums help. Cursing every once in a while. Calum finally stood up from the couch making Michael scoot over. Vanessa gave Chelsea instructions on what to do and she disappeared with Calum going into the bathroom.

Vanessa then took out a stethoscope and listened to Lukes breathing. "Where did you even get that?"Ashton asked coming back in.

Vanessa took one ear out and said sarcastically "Walmart. " Luke laughed and then cried out in pain.

"Lay back down ok. Take it slow. Your breathing is a little shallow but I don't think you need to be hospitalized. You shouldn't go to school this week though. "

Luke nodded.

" Harry isn't outside. " Ashton said leaning in the door frame.

"What?!" Chelsea said just coming back from the bathroom. Vanessa couldn't help but notice that Calum and Chelsea were glowing. 

"I looked for him but couldn't find him." Ashton shrugged.

"Shit shit this can't happen again."

"What chels? What can't happen again?" Vanessa asked while standing up.

She looked over at luke and Vanessa nodded. She didn't wanna say anything in front of him. 

"Lets go put our stuff back in the ca-"

"No I want to know what you guys are talking about. I'm not a kid!"

Ashton opened his mouth but Vanessa shot him a death glare.

"Harry when he's- he doesn't know how to deal with....feelings. Other than anger. So when he has other feelings he sometimes blacks out. It happened a lot when our parents died but he did a lot of things that he's not proud of. He even got arrested. If it were to happen again." Chelsea began to panic and tears filled her eyes. Calum gave her a hug and she dug her head into the crook of his neck. 

"Well we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen Chelsea ok. Michael text Zayn, Niall, Louis, Daniela, and Liam. Tell them to meet us here. Then you're all going to explain what actual fuck happened. Then we're all going to find Harry before he does something stupid. Come back here and make a plan to end this fucking bull shit once and for all. GOT IT!"

They all nodded.


	12. Explain Yourselves

"Luke do you need some help mate?"

"Um no thanks Niall I-AAAh FUCK!" Luke cursed at he tried to sit up.

"Woah take it slow." Liam said.

"I know I know. I just hate fucking sitting here waiting when Harry could be out there screaming my name!"

"And why would he be screaming out YOUR name and not his sisters or his parents name." Michael spat.

"Uhh.....I don't know Michael?"

"Dude can you just lay off him he's already been through enough today." Niall said softly but Luke heard him clearly. 

"And for what! Why the fuck did we get in a fight anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luke said staring Michael down.

Michael stood up and walked toward Luke yelling harshly. "IT MEANS ARE YOU GAY OR NOT?!? EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL IS GIVING US SHIT AND FOR WHAT?!? BEING FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T EVEN-!"

"I AM MICHAEL I AM OK!!" Lukes voice cracked and he dug the palm of his hands in his eyes. 

The whole cottage went silent. 

Then Ashton charged out of the cottage and Michael soon followed. Luke started to cry. Vanessa just then walked in with Chelsea. They both were holding a box of pizza. They just put it on the coffee table in front of Luke when Zayn, Louis, and Daniella walked in. Luke hastily wiped his tears away. They all gasped at luke. Vanessa had wrapped a cloth around Luke's torso so they couldn't see all the cuts and bruises but the way luke was moving showed just how much pain he was in. Plus his eyes were red and puffy, his right cheek had a few scrapes on it but it had swollen up making the cuts look deeper than they actually were.

"Luke hun why are you sitting up?"

"Stop calling me hun your younger than me."Luke snapped. Vanessa blinked not even fazed by lukes rude comment.

"Why are you sitting up Lukey?"

Luke glared at a smiling Vanessa. "Calum why don't you help Luke to the bathroom."

" Mmmhh?" Calum had just taken a huge mouthful of pizza. 

"H-how did you know I had to pee?" 

Vanessa smiled "Because you're squirming like 5 year old hun. "

Luke laughed then winced. Calum came to his side and helped him to the bathroom. "I'm sure they'll come around." Liam said when Luke passed by him. Luke tried to smile but it didnt quite get there. Niall elbowed Liam when Luke wasn't looking making Calum chuckle.

Vanessa sighed then stepped outside to find Ash. 

He was sitting next to Michael in the middle of the small garden on the black steel bench. 

"Why didn't he just fuckig tell me-us we would have been ok with it!" 

"HEY speak for yourself man!" Michael snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's fucking GAY Ash!"

"Yeah aaaannnnd??" Michael squirmed starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What about it bothers you?" Vanessa said making them jump and turn around. She walked around the bench and sat on Ashtons lap because there wasn't anymore room. Ashton wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Michael watched with admiration and jealousy as they melted into each other. 

"Think about it Mikey. Why does it bother you?"

"Well he-he likes you know!?"

"No I don't know. The only thing different about a male and a female is that females have boods and a vagina while males have a dick. Fuck some men don't even have balls." They all laughed. "Luke likes what I like and that's dick so if you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me, and if you have a problem with me then you have a problem with my boyfriend, and if you have a problem with with my boyfriend then you have a problem with my boyfriends friends and they are some pretty buff bad asses. " Ashton and Michael started laughing shaking their heads while listening to Vanessa's nonsense.

"Ok ok." Michael said when the laughter died down." I guess I just need some time to adjust. NOW I smell pizza where the fuck is it and there better be a box just for me because I aint mothafucking sharing!" Michael jumped off the bench and ran toward the cottage.

It was silent in the pretty garden. There were some grey clouds that littered the sky masking the sun but every once in a while it would peak out. Vanessa leaned her head further into Ashton's chest as she asked "So what REALLY happened today?"

"Well Calum and I were sleeping when Michael jumped on top of us wanting to eat some Nando's. Demanding me to drive him there so eventually we went. We were all sitting there ordering when we heard some douche yelling. We didn't think anything of it but then Calum had to go to the bathroom and when he passed by the window he sprinted outside. Michael and I followed him realizing that luke was the one yelling. He-He was cornered 3 against one.

But do you know what the scary part was Vanessa? It was the look Luke gave us. He wasn't hiding or rolled up in a ball crying. He was standing tall looking down at them with his hands in tight ready fists. I have no doubt that Luke could have done something-something to them like he did to...." Ashton fated out and held onto Vanessa a little tighter repulsed by the memory. "Calum tackled the first one while I took on the other two. Micahel actually being the smart one ran for help. I guess they had some buddies near by because the next thing I knew Michael and Calum were dragging luke out and into a car while I fought at least 2 other men. Others were on the floor and I can't remember if I put them there or if luke did or what? I just don't know anymore and it amazes me that Luke goes through that almost every week. Usually it happens in different towns and sometimes when its bad enough we'll hear it back over here but...I just don't know how he does it. "

It was quiet for a while and they could hear natures crickets and soft hums of distant cars passing by. The wind was soft and the air was moist signaling that it was going to rain soon. "We should get back inside." Ashton murmured.

"Yeah we should...." They stayed where they were for a couple of minutes enjoying the silence. "Who?"Vanessa whispered almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"Darius, Chris, Daniel, " Vanessa closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't say Trisan but to Vanessa he said something much worse," and Greg."

Vanessa slapped her hand over her mouth and leaned off of Ashton to look at him straight in the eyes. Tears already started to cloud her vision. "GREG!" 

Ashton painfuly looked down and nodded. 

"Thats why I don't know if it was me or Luke who put him on the floor." Ashton shamefully looked down at his knuckles. Vanessa leaned up and kissed him before leaning back into the safety of his arms.

You see Greg was the drummer before Ashton. He was also Vanessa's boyfriend until Ashton and when greg and Vanessa broke up he also became Vanessas raper. Why else do you think Chelsea and Vanessa get along so well?


	13. Waking up

Harry doesn't know where he was or whose blood is on his jeans. All he knows is that he wishes his parents were alive because maybe things would have ended up better. Maybe HE would have ended up better.

"HEY YOU!!!"

Meanwhile

"I'm sorry but I just don't know where Harry would be right now! OK!" Chelsea was getting so frustrated. She did all the things Vanessa told her to do but she still doesn't know where Harry could be. She cleared her mind and imagined herself in Harrys shoes but when he's like this he isn't Harry at all. And Harry can't be caught by the police because then he'd be sent to juvie. One more strike and he's out the judge said. Chelsea began to feel the walls closing in on here and she tried not to meet the hopeful gazes that tried to lock onto hers. He breathing became rigid and she could no longer hear what ever calming shit vanessa was trying to say to her.

Chelsea suddenly yelled,"I NEED SOME AIR!" The charged outside and took a huge breath of fresh air. She started walking feeling her hands twitch every once in a while from anxiety. She ran her hands through her short wavy hair pulling on the roots in the hopes of becoming inspired of where Harry might be. She then heard a honk and realized that she kind of ventured pretty far away from Michaels house. But for some reason this street looked familiar. She followed it down and saw some shoes sticking out from the bushes. HARRYS SHOES! This was the street they would walk to school on and right there was where harry saw Luke for the first time.  She ran over and nearly burst into tears when she saw an old homeless man passed out with a bottle clutched to his chest laying in the bushes wearing Harrys shoes.

"HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!"She cried. And then with a sudden realization she knew exactly where Harry would be because its where she would go. 

She then started to sprint to her house. Thank god for pe she thought remembering all the graded Mile runs they had to do.

She gasped when she pushed open the cracked front door of her house. Everything was a mess. The table was flipped over, glass littered the floor, there were holes in the walls, and there were some blood droplets which happen to lead into the garage.

"Harry?" 

She heard crying and nearly started to cry herself when she saw Harry sitting in drivers seat of their parents car. The insurance paid for it to be fixed but neither of them dared to even touch the car let alone look at it. Chelsea walked over to the other side running her fingers on the smooth surface. Harry stopped crying and watched her curiously. She slowly opened the door and sat in the car. She couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. No more like sob and harry joined her. He wrapped his arm around her and the both started to cry. They stayed like that for a while before Chelsea noticed that her back was wet. She slowly turned around and was that Harry was bleeding somewhere on his stomach. She quickly pulled out her phone and Harry was zoning in and out. Tired from his blackout and from the loss of blood.

"Hello this is 911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes my name I Chelsea Styles and my brother is heavily bleeding from his torso."

Chelsea then gave the woman her address and the woman told her to keep Harry awake. 

"Harry Harry!" She lightly slapped his shoulder making his droopy eyes crack open. "I need you to stay with me ok?"

"Is he responsive?" the 911 lady asked. 

"mmm fine." Harry mumbled talking super slow. 

"Alright Chelsea I need you to lift up his shirt and plug the wound. It seems that there has been a slight delay in the ambulance and it will be just a little while until they are able to reach you."

"Woah wait what do you mean little delay why aren't they here and how am I going to plug the wound what are you talking about??" Chelsea began to panic not knowing what to do. 

"LISTEN TO ME SLOWLY LIFT UP HIS SHIRT." The lady said firmly snapping Chelsea out of her ramble. Chelsea grabbed the edge out Harrys soaked shirt and slowly lifted it. Harrys head was dangling looking down at the wound. She gasped as there was a deep gash right above his hip bone.

"What color is it? Is it pulsating or just gushing out?"

"I-its uhh pulsating out and dark um dark red?!?"

"Yes ok you need to shove your fingers into the wound. That means that the wound has hit an artery. If you don't stop the bleeding soon he'll...... Do you understand what I'm trying to say. "

Chelsea let out a sob looking into her brothers distant eyes. He had blood smeared on his face and his eyebrows were harshly pushed together. "Yes. I understand."

Chelsea then slowly pushed her fingers into the wound feeling and seeing harrys muscle winch from the pain. He let out a painful whimper that caused Chelsea to let out a sob. "What did you do brother? What happened to you?"

Harry woke up to a loud beeping sound. His head hurt and his eyes felt impossibly heavy. He slowly lifted them up cursing at the bright light. He then heard the distinctive snoring of his sister and fought hard to turn his head to look at her. It felt like all of his muscles forgot how to move. He had to contraite super hard just to turn it enough to see his sister. Then a lump got caught in his throat as he saw the rest of the gang snuggled around her. He smiled and almost began to cry. He has never had this many friends....friends actually care about him. He's never had anybody other than his sister. Yeah he doesn't know everything about them and they don't know everything about him but he still feels a part of a family.......Family.

Suddenly all the events came crashing back to him and he began to cry again. He looked over at a curled up Luke and more tears fell. Luke still had a puffy cheek and red eyes. He had his head leaning on Chelseas lap and his long legs over Calum and Niall. Michael sat on the floor practically humping Calums leg and Vanessa sat on the other side of Chelsea on Ashtons lap. Liam sat next to Michael and Zouis sat next to Vanessa and Ashton.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and then he smiled. His eyes lighting up happy to see his Harry waking up. Then the doors burst opened and two police man walked in waking everybody up from there peaceful sleep.


End file.
